Lost Souls
by KyuubiNineTailedFox
Summary: Kuja and Zidane have been living in the real world for a while now. Someone has found out who they really are, and make no haste in capturing them. From there on, they must find a way to escape, and put a stop to what they are doing.


"Hey Kuja, where are we going?"  
"I don't know, I just fancied a walk to the park, that's all."  
"Oh! Come on then, I know a short-cut!"  
Zidane grabbed my hand and dashed off behind some houses, and down a dank looking ally.  
"Zidane, this place looks awful dangerous..."  
Ever since we were somehow taken to the real world, 'Earth' they called it, both me and Zidane have had our powers taken away. It has been bothersome, I must admit, but we've been steadily trotting on in this world. There were no Burmecians, summoners, chocobos, or moogles. Just 'humans'. There were no monsters either, and that came as a surprise, so our powers would be useless in this world anyway. But we still had our genome tails.  
"We'll be fine, come on!"  
We walked down the alleyway, and I could feel someone watching us. There was definitely someone there.  
"Zidane..." I whispered, "We aren't the only ones here..."  
Just as Zidane lifted his head, a group of people appeared in front of us. I sighed.  
"What do you freaks want?"  
Their supposed leader confronted us, smiling.  
"We know you're not of this world."  
I took a step back. Zidane looked at me with fearful eyes. Ever since he had lost his ability to fight, he's been depending on me for most things. It was sad that he'd lost part of his personality.  
"Then what do you want with us then?" I snapped.  
"We only want you to come back with us..."  
Another group came up behind us, preventing us from escape. At the time both mine and Zidane's tails were tucked away, so I hadn't a clue as to how they knew we were not humans. But at home Zidane always had his tail out...  
"You've been watching us, haven't you?" I practically screamed.  
"You could say that..."  
One of the many humans grabbed Zidane from behind, and in his panic, his tail unfurled. The female holding him went in her pocket and brought out a syringe, holding it near Zidane's neck. His eyes went wide with fear, and I stiffened like a board.  
"Zidane, don't struggle." I muttered.  
"N-no Kuja! No! Save me Kuja! Get me away from it!"  
"Zidane! They've got us surrounded... There's nothing I can do..."  
"Just inject them." The leader grunted while walking away.  
I heard Zidane scream and shout behind me, and in the end, it got to me; I dashed toward him, but I was a second to late; a syringe filled with green liquid was being injected into my neck, and everything seemed to slow down... Everything was silent as I fell to the floor, trying to fight the darkness overtaking my vision. The last thing I saw was Zidane's body crumpling to the ground like a rag-doll.

* * *

Zidane's eyes fluttered open. The drugs were wearing off slowly, and when he regained his consciousness, he realised he was restrained to what looked like a hospital bed; he couldn't move his arms or legs, even his tail.  
"Where am I...?"  
Even talking seemed like a monumental task. Zidane struggled to get free, but it only resulted in wearing himself out. He suddenly realised he was trapped, with no means of escape; fear struck at his chest and he started to panic.  
"Where's Kuja? Kuja, where are you?"  
Zidane's ears pricked up when the door creaked open. He heard footsteps coming closer and closer, and he closed his eyes, hoping it would look as if he were asleep.  
"I know you're awake..."  
Zidane started to flail about, trying his best to escape.  
"You won't get out of here; I've made sure of it."  
"Get away from me you freak!"  
Zidane felt a power surge through him, and he practically ripped off the restraints holding him. He jumped off the bed and sped out the door, hearing the 'doctor' shout and curse as he did so. Zidane hid in the shadows, away from sight.  
"What's happened to me...?" He asked himself, "I used to be fearless, strong and brave! I'm getting outta here!"  
Zidane made a break for it. There weren't any doctors or nurses around, so he bolted towards the door. When he ran through, a wave of relief took over him.  
"Zidane...?"  
Kuja placed a hand on Zidane's shoulder, making him jump.  
"Kuja! You're here! You're safe!"  
Kuja smiled at Zidane, and they both took in their surroundings. They seemed to be in a large square car park, and at the top left hand corner, there were stairs heading toward a fairground.  
"This place seems a little strange, but as long as we get home, I don't care!"  
Zidane and Kuja ran toward the stairs, and into the fairground, and Zidane felt a little uneasy. There were no people here at all, besides him and Kuja... Zidane looked around again, and Kuja had vanished as well!  
"Kuja! Don't leave me again!"  
"Zidane! Help me!"  
Kuja's voice echoed through the fairground, making Zidane shudder. Suddenly, two doctors had Kuja captive in front of him. One of them took out a knife and held it up to Kuja's neck.  
"Make one move and we will kill him."  
Zidane was still. He was fixated on the knife. The doctor moved the knife a little, and Zidane's eyes followed it.  
"I told you not to move!"  
In one fluid motion, the knife cleanly slit Kuja's throat, and he screamed in agony.  
"NO! Stop it!"  
Kuja was on his knees, coughing up blood, and the doctor kicked him to the ground, grinding his foot into Kuja's back, earning screams of pain. The doctor smiled maliciously at the other, and Zidane's stomach dropped. Kuja lay dying on the floor, and Zidane couldn't move. The doctors took Kuja's tail and held it awkwardly.  
"No, don't! You don't know how painful it is to pull a genomes tail!"  
The knife was brought out again, and it was obvious what was to happen next. Zidane was now on his knees, wide eyed. The loudest scream Zidane had ever heard came from Kuja. Blood poured everywhere, and Kuja's beautiful silver tail was in the hands of the doctors. They both walked away, laughing to themselves.  
"K-Kuja...?"  
Zidane crawled up to Kuja's broken body, and hugged his limp form, muttering near insane things.

* * *

I was worried about Zidane... He hadn't woken up for days now. We were both locked inside a hospital room, with two beds, and no way of getting out, even the windows were barred. Zidane had been whimpering in his sleep for the last ten minutes, so I stayed close to him.  
"KUJA!"  
Zidane sprang up in bed, tears streaming down his face. The look in his eyes was a mixture of pure fear and sadness; I climbed into Zidane's bed and held him close to me.  
"There there... It's all over now... You're safe with me..."  
Zidane kept muttering things into my chest but all I could hear was 'don't go Kuja'.  
"Kuja... You're not dead, I'm so happy that you're still here, alive with a tail..."  
Just for comfort, I let my tail unfurl and let it wrap around his. After awhile, Zidane stopped crying and let go of me, and sniffed loudly. He gave me the biggest smile.  
"Well then how are we gonna get out of here?"  
I smiled back and hugged him.  
"That's the Zidane I remember. Now come on, I'm sure with your thieving skills we can open a locked door."  
Zidane wiped his eyes and got out of the bed. I saw him fiddle at the lock for a few minutes, and then I heard that satisfying 'click'. Zidane slowly opened the door to find a long corridor. I walked out in front of Zidane looking for any danger.  
"I think it's safe."  
We both sneaked down the hallways, and came to an open door. As they say, curiosity killed the cat, but I was willing to risk it. I slowly peeked around the door and gasped in surprise.  
"Shantotto?"  
Me and Zidane ran in to see our friend. She looked positively drained.  
"Shanty, what's wrong?" Zidane asked.  
"Kuja, Zidane... They got to you too? This place... They experiment on us here... And as you know, I'm nothing without my magic, so I'm as weak as a helpless child..."  
"Shantotto, I promise to get you outta here! Is there any one else here?" Zidane said boldly.  
"All of us, from each of our lands... Ivalice, Gaia, Spira, Vana'diel... No one was spared!"  
"Then me and Zidane promise to help you!"

* * *

Zidane was starting to get more unsure of himself the further we went on. I steadily took the lead, and we were making good progress. I could feel that we were nearly free of this place.  
"Ahh!"  
I jumped and twirled around, finding Zidane in the arms of one of the nurses. Screaming and flailing ensued.  
"Kuja! Do something!"  
I went to get Zidane, but one of the bastards behind me had other ideas. A swift bash to the head with a blunt object would knock anyone unconscious. But I wasn't going down. I was on the floor, but I got up in an instant.  
"You dare hit ME? Do you know what I have done, what I can do to you fools?"  
My head was killing me and my vision was blurry, but no matter what I had to protect Zidane!  
"I think it's about time you see what I can do!"  
I positioned my hands for an attack spell; they looked at me with wide eyes, and practically dropped Zidane to the floor. They were only nurses, but if they were doctors, they would have known I couldn't use magick.  
"If you want to live your lives, I suggest you leave us both now!"  
I didn't have to tell them twice. They all ran for the hills, undoubtedly one or two of them would go and get the head doctor, so I grabbed Zidane and ran for the entrance. I shifted Zidane onto my back, as he was positively drained. As I got closer I realised that the front doors were open, and it looked as if the whole perimeter was surrounded. I was ready.  
"Zidane, wake up."  
"Mmph... I'm awake..."  
"For the love of Terra, hold on to me tight!"  
Zidane didn't get a chance to answer me back. I ran as fast as I could, at the same time concentrating on a simple flight spell. I smiled and came almost face to face with the head doctor. Before I ran into him, I jumped up, and prayed to the gods that this spell would save us. The wind whistled past me, and I couldn't have felt any happier than I was now. Zidane was brimming with happiness, making me smile. I was steadily getting lower, so I landed in a tree, keeping us well hidden. I was long overdue for a nap, so I collapsed on the branch and promptly fell asleep...  
"Kuja, wake up..."  
"Mmm... No, I'm drained... Do you know how hard it was to keep that spell up like that? Pretty hard. Now please let me rest..."  
I didn't get back go sleep, but it was nice just to lie there with my eyes closed.  
"Where are we supposed to go now? I mean we can't go home." Zidane muttered.  
"Don't worry; I know where to go..."  
I yawned and slowly stood up. I beckoned for Zidane to follow me.  
"Thank goodness I know where we are. Our destination isn't to far from here."

* * *

**This has been on my computer for over a year. I don't know why I'm only now uploading it.**

**I hope I'll write more things soon. I turned 18 a few days ago, and I felt as if I've been neglecting my writing.**

**I have.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Maybe I'll write more.**


End file.
